


Silver and Black

by CF8WRK4U



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: A little OP, Asta has an additional power, Asta has to try and become strong with no one who belives in him at first, Asta suprisingly joins the Silver Eagles, Asta's new power is similar to My Hero Academia's Eraser-Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: Asta didn't have a lot to go for at the beginning of the Magic Knights exam, with no magic and only one spell in his grimoire it would be a miracle that any squad would want him.But what if he gained an additional power from his five-leaf clover, one that caught the eye of a certain silver-haired captain.(Inspired by Roselei (booksindalibrary) Silver is the Color of Royals)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roselei (booksindalibrary)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/gifts).



> This idea's been floating around in my head a lot and I thought it be cool to write it out.  
> Please let me know what you think!

The Magic  Knight's Entrance Exam was nearly over and standing in the battle section of the test site. 

Asta stared excitedly at Sekke, another participant in the exam and the only other person there who had done his best to encourage the struggling teen.Pumped and ready to fight Asta said his opponent. 

"Were both working for the same goal! So will have a fair fight"! he then added jokingly "But nobody pulls any punches okay"? 

   Sekke then placed a hand on his shoulder, laughing before leaning to Asta's confused face and said "Stop trying so hard it's almost getting painful to watch"

He smiled coldly "Your just a grubby little gutter rat who's way out of his status. I guess I should thank you for stick around and making me look good. Once I'm chosen by a squad, I plan to kick up my heels and enjoy the ride" he gave a satisfying purr "It's going to be so much fun"

Shocked at first Asta then glowered at the other "Let's get this over with shall we"? Sekke continued "Then you can scurry back to the garbage heap you came from and get back to whatever pitiful excuse for a life you have"

He finally leaned back and made his way to the other end of the battle ground, smirking smugly all while Asta stared vacantly in front of him.

"Now begin"! the referee said with a wave of his arm.

"No pulling punches remember"! taunted Sekke, pulling out his grimoire "Let's do this Asta, baha"!

Blue mana collected around Sekke till it strengthened creating a clear dome structure around him with two puffing tower's.

"Sekke's Magnum Cannon Ball"! he stated proudly

The crowed of other applicants around him began to murmur around the pair

"Well this is a done deal" said one "Some kid from the sticks doesn't have the power to stand against that"

"Man, wish I was the one to take him on" another grumbled

"Ha! Did you get a look at that tattered old grimoire of his" some other applicant quipped

"I mean seriously, you think he can even use magic"?

"A no one from no where's-vill"

"No chance any squads going to  make an offer for him"

Glaring Asta tried his best to calm himself down " I can't let them get to me" he thought "I can beat this guy"!

Even if Asta wasn't born with any magic he was lucky enough to be given a grimoire that allowed him to summon a sword that could literally cancel out magic....and perform one other ability.

 

Taking a breath Asta closed his eyes, steeling himself for what he was about to do.

"Come on don't get shy on me now" mocked Sekke

Just then black markings branched out from the sides of Asta's eyes towards his forehead and an ominous dark red aura began to collect around the teen.

This didn't go unnoticed by the captains as some peered closer to see what the application would do. Sekke kept up his confidence but some nervous sweat spouted from his brow "Now what do you think your going to do-"

Asta's eye's snapped open.

That's when something unbelievable happened. 

The blue structure that Sekke had created was crumbling away.

"What the hell"! Sekke shouted "My Magnum Cannonball"!

Then the grimoire that was floating by Sekke dropped to the ground with a definite **t** **hump!**  

All the captains were staring wide eyed at the scene.

"That boy" thought Fuegoleon "Did he some how dispel the other applicants magic"

Sekke did an audible gulp. That gutter rat was actually tougher than he looked! He had miscalculated and now this twerp was making him look bad!

Quickly rushing to his fallen grimoire, Sekke franticly opened the book trying to find a different spell. But when his eyes meet with the first page his face contorted into a look of horror.

"What have you done"! he cried "My grimoire it's... it's.... **it's empty"!**

A gasp went through the crowed as Sekke held out the blank pages of his grimoire with shaking hands. 

"Unbelievable" Charlotte said "He not only blocked the current spell that man had but all the other's inside his grimoire as well"

"No" said the Golden Dawn's captain "It's more like he's managed to strip way the very mana from the other's body" William Vangeance eyes narrowed "Tell me can you feel any magic coming off any of them"?

"No" whispered the Blue Rose captain "I can't"

Besides her a certain silver haired royal was gazing at the match with cold interest.

"My magic! I can't feel it"! Sekke shouted, raising his hand over and over to summon any scrap of his mana.

But nothing.

Asta continued to stare unblinkingly at his opponent while opening his own grimoire and pulling a great darken sword from it. 

Seeing the weapon being brandished Sekke began to panic "Wait"! he whimpered "I can't use any magic or spells! I'm defenseless"!

"Should we intervene"? Finral asked "I mean that guy could get hurt pretty badly with out any magic"

"So what" said Yami "This is a magic knight exam, if you can't find a way to get back from a little set back then there's no place for you here" he then added quietly "And besides I say the playing field is more than fair"

"Asta, please"! Sekke continued to plead.

The shorter teen bit his lip, almost remorsefully but continued on with a harden face. Shifting his sword to the side Asta launched himself at his opponent.

"Such speed" William thought in wonder "Is that some sort of enhancement spell"

"No magic there" thought Yami "That kids is just in crazy good shape"

 **"Sssstttooopppp"!** Sekke cried

Many member's of the crowed shrank back a little, sure they were prepared for a little blood-shed in what looked like a one sided battle, but to see how the once confident Sekke now without any magic and a sniveling mess filled some of them with the tiniest bit of sympathy and fear.

_Who was this kid?_

_What power did he possess that could actually take someone's magic away?_

Sekke continued to scream as Asta was now in front of him swinging his sword over his head.

Though at that moment Asta's eyes began to twitch and he finally blinked. As he did the black markings disappeared from his face and Sekke's mana returned to him.

The other applicant face light up as he was now able to summon a bronze shield, large enough to cover the upper part of his body.

"Baha! My magic's back"! he shouted "I'll be able to beat you now Asta-"!

**Slam!**

Asta brought his sword down onto Sekke, shattering his shield and smacking the other into the ground hard enough to create a crater.

Silence spread through the arena with most of the applicants eyes going from Asta's stoic stance to Sekke unconscious form.

Then Asta spoke "Sorry to have to had cut-corners with you" he said "But unlike you Sekke, I'm not joining the magic knights so I can slack off and have a little fun" Asta put his sword over his shoulder "I've got a much bigger goal. I'm going to be the Wizard King"!

At his out burst the other applicants began to mumble among themselves.

"Did he just erase that guy's magic with his sword"?

"No, that even before he moved"

"Creepy! I guess he's not some poor reject from the sticks"

"What's his deal "?

"Who is he"?

"And that stuff he said about the Wizard King"?

Asta glared out to the crowed "That's right! You heard me" he shouted "I'm going to become the Wizard King, you got a problem with that"?!

Many members of the crowed wanted to laugh at the commoner's absurd statement, someone like him becoming the Wizard King?

But remembering the state he left Sekke in, they feared that this boy would too take there magic and maybe for good.

Asta could see the suspicious and almost nervous looks the other applicants were giving him.

They were scared of him.

They were scared of his power.

He could understand though, he had been kinda of scared too when he first  used it.

* * *

 

_There he was, pinned against the wall by the former magic knight trying to steal Yuno's grimoire. He tried his hardest to beat him, but without any magic he was finished._

_No, he never had a chance to begin with._

_Never_

_Your wrong about Asta, Revchi" Yuno started from his chained position "Very wrong"_

_The other teen looked up confused, wondering what Yuno was trying to say._

_"Asta's no loser he's my rival"! Yuno proclaimed, Asta's eyes widen in shock._

_"What? This is who you would claim as your rival"? said Revchi "The only person in the world without any magic"_

_The thief stopped when he felt a grip on his leg._

_"You," growled Asta squeezing his boot"Get off of me"! the man backed away shocked, surprised at the boys strength._

_"I'm sorry you had to see me in such a weak moment Yuno" he said "Just give me a second...that's all! Then I'll destroy this guy"!_

_It was then like a flash of lightning the aura around them began to change. Not only that but now floating close to Asta was a dark grimoire._

_"Is that...a grimoire " Asta whispered leaning towards the book from his place on the ground_

_"I knew it'"said Yuno "Like you wouldn't be chosen Asta, there's no way"_

_Shrouded in a cherry black aura the book flipped open and slowly coming out of it was a huge dark sword, once out the weapon made a sharp metallic clang as it landed on the ground besides Asta._

_**"** But I checked and you didn't have any magic power"! said Revchi in disbelief "How can you be granted a grimoire and that sword"!!_

_Asta reached out to grab the blades handle._

_"What kind of freak of nature"? the disgraced magic knight screamed launching his magical chains at the boy._

_At that moment though Asta felt a sharp sting in his eyes, trying to blink it way he turned his face up toward 's Revchi. As soon as his gaze meet the chains they crumbled away into dust and the magical flow surrounding the thief went with it._

_"Wha-what have you done"! Revchi screamed "M-my magic! It's gone! Is this your magic power"!_

_He didn't have time to say more as Asta raised the sword, his muscles pulsing, and launched himself at Revchi._

_"Even without any traditional magic power"! Asta roared "I will be the Wizard King"! Revchi kept screaming as the  huge sword swung towards him._

_" **My Magic is never giving up"!**_

_He slammed the sword into the former magic knight, launching him into the opposite wall, sending stones flying everywhere._

_It was silent for awhile, with only the sound of Asta's heavy breathing._

_"I always figured if I can't use magic" Asta said finally "At least I can use my body, I trained to build up strength and it looks like it finally paid off"_

_"Asta"_

_Turning around Asta saw his friend Yuno walking towards him only for him to stop and clutch at his arm._

_"Yuno"  he said "What's' wrong"?_

_"Asta y...your eyes"_

* * *

 

That's when he finally understood the extent of his power. That just by looking at a person he couldn't just undo there spells or undo an attack.

No.

He could literally take a persons magic away.

Make them as magic-less as him, well at least till he blinked his eyes.

And despite how really cool that power was, it left an unsavory feeling inside of Asta's mouth. If he could just stop an attack by looking at it how the hell was he supposed to get stronger! It was like a cheat or something!

"But I had to use it on Sekke" Asta thought bitterly "I needed to show all I got"

He would do everything he could to prove himself.

* * *

"That concludes the exam, when your number is called please come forward to hear your results" said William Vangeance 

"If a captain wants you on his or her squad they will raise a hand, that means your in" said Charlotte  "If you do not wish to join a squad you can of course decline. If you are admitted into more than one it is up to you to decide which you will join"

 "However if no squad wants you" Fuegoleon said "You will not be a Magic Knight" 

"In which case you must leave at once" Nozel stated coldly

"Examinee 1#, please step forward" said the announcer

"Yes sir"!

Then the selection began.

32#-no hands

40#-no hands

45#-no hands

66#-no hands

71#-The Purple Orcas

78#- The Crimson Lions

"Well take this one"! Fuegoleon said

99#- The Coral Peacocks

116#- no hands

141#-no hands

Asta gulped nervously "Wow, this is intense"! he wondered if he had done enough.

"164#"!

It was finally Yuno's turn.

After a short second a miracle happened, all at once every captain from a Magic Knight Squad rose their hand to invite Yuno into their ranks. The crowd of left over applicants was alive with gasps and mummers as they saw even the squad's that seemed only to except nobles into their group were willing to take in this talented commoner.

"That's my rival" Asta thought proudly

Yuno took a breath of air before announcing his choice "Please allow me to join the Great Golden Dawn"

After the great shock the announcer called up Asta's number next.

"#164"!

Finally it was Asta's turn  and as he walked up to the center of the stadium, he hoped that just one, at least one squad would take him.

But as he stared at the harden eyes of the captains, not one moved to raise their hands.

* * *

 

 

Nozel Silva was still somewhat nettled that one of the best applicants of the lot, though a peasant, had brushed off his squads offer to join. Though reluctantly he could understand why the peasants would choose the Golden Dawn. As pristine and acknowledged his squad is, the Silver Eagles were still no match for William Vangeance group.

He was vaguely aware that another applicant had been called forward. It was the other peasant from earlier, the one that demonstrated no basic magical ability and did nothing but scream irritatingly during the entire exam.

An annoying commoner insect.

But also the commoner who had apparently removed his opponents magic much stronger then magic-weakening effected. An ability very unheard of even among the nobility, to think some low born peasant could wield such a skill. And also claiming to become the next Wizard King it made Nozel nose wrinkle at the audacity. 

Casting a quick glance to his fellow magic knights he saw that none had risen their hands for the youth, which that itself was understandable.

Not only was he a commoner, but he possessed no magic. Despite the boys unique ability, not many were willing to lay there hands on such an unknown power. Nozel caught sight of Yami regarding the youth.

Of course the Black Bulls captain was always looking for eccentric rouges to join his squad even if they lacked the credible background or mental stability any magic knight needs.

It's no wonder that squad is at the bottom! considering that their lead by a foreigner.

The Silver Eagles captain closed his eyes mentally scolding himself, a royal such as him didn't need to think of such low born commoners any longer. Their was no consideration to the peasants status in this exam. He was going to be rejected from every squad then promptly thrown back to whatever hovel he came from.

However try as he might he couldn't help but think back at that boys power, the way that magical structure just crumbled away, the sudden empty chill in the air as the applicant lost his magic.

To cancel out another persons to take away the very nature of their being.

That ability... was something that could be proven very useful.

Useful for squad such as his.

But would it be worth it?

At least the other commoner was at the top of every test so it made sense to want him, as for the other despite one successful test he evidently failed every other phase that related to essential skills a Magic Knight should have,

What's to say he wouldn't be just a burden to disgrace to his squad.

Nozel was not and never will be a gambling man.

He clutched and unclenched his fist.

Never one to take a risk.

The last one to ever be expected to raise a hand for such an applicant.

Yet Nozel Silva did.

* * *

 

 Asta felt his guts twist as he looked at the magic knight not one held their hands up for him.

"No..." he thought "Is this really it? It can't be"!

He stood there tensed as he looked towards the ground.

The announcer began to speak once more "No-

Just then a gasp went through the crowd and Asta looked up to see what had happened.

A hand had risen.

Not just any hand though, a hand belonging to the captain of the Silver Eagles, Nozel Silva.

Or more specifically to Asta, the guy with the weird hair style.

Like seriously how does he get his hair done like that?

Ether way, it didn't matter. He was excepted into a squad!

He wanted to cheer and shout for joy at that moment, but the cold expressionless eyes of his new captain kept him in place.

The best he could do was stare at his fist in excitement.

He had done it! All his hard work was now paying off!

He was now almost neck and neck with Yuno! He was going to become the Wizard King!

Asta smiled giddily, he couldn't wait to meet the rest of his team mates and go on cool missions with them.

This was going to be awesome!

* * *


	2. Into the Eagles Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta say's his good-byes to his rival, Yuno, and makes his way to his new squads head-quarter's.  
> As wonderful as this first step was, he can't escape the glaring looks of his new "team-mates".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the character's or original story.

 

It was dark when the pair from Hage finally managed to find each other.

"Asta" Yuno said

The other smirked "Your Golden Dawn and I'm Silver Eagles" Asta's grin grew even bigger "The real battle starts now"

"Yeah, well see" Yuno said, with his own small smile. Gold and Silver, huh, kind of ironic.

The black-haired teen was brought out of his musing by the sound of Asta's grumbling stomach.

     "Ah! Crap"! Asta groaned face turning pale "I really got to use it"! he ran past Yuno trying to remember where he last saw the restroom "Is it the grilled violet snake coming back for revenge! Damn close! Really, really close I got to go, **got to go, got to go!!**

Finally he found it, rushing inside he slammed the door to the stall. Not noticing the figure looming near by.

* * *

Sekke glared at the door Asta had gone into.

"You think you can humiliate me and get away with it" he thought viciously approaching the restroom "Well I'm going to show you how wrong you are about that Asta! Thanks to you I missed out on all the good squads and got stuck with the lower ranks with the Green Mantis's, a damn bug"!

   "While you of all people got into the Silver Eagles, one of the elites" Sekke growled finally "You can come from the back end of nowhere and become the Wizard King"! he brought out his grimoire "Sorry, but that's not how life works"!

Finally the former-applicant stopped at a page.

**Bronze Curse Magic: Sekke Poison Lizard**

A glowing blue lizard dripped out of the book.

"You got lucky against me with that-that-that weird Magic! But against me with this lizard will your good luck hold"? the lizard crawls towards a stall "If not then the best you can hope to for is to spend the rest of your life bed ridden"! he smirked.But just as the lizard was making his way towards the door-

_SNAP!_

A gray hawk made of condensed wind came barreling past him snatching the lizard from the ground.

"What are you doing"? said Yuno, stepping from the hallway across from Sekke. The sandy blond gulped as he saw the hawk grip the lizard harder, crumpling it into pieces.

   "Um, I'm just playing a little joke that's all" he said trying to dissolve the situation "I though we can even make a friendly wager"

He flinched as the hawk now aimed to his level "Yep! A bet about which one of us would come out top in the end, you know"?

Yuno narrowed his golden eyes "Then get lost" he said lowly "Your no where near his level"

Sekke back-off quickly "Right there's something I just remembered I needed to do, say hi to Asta for me"! he ran off as Yuno followed his back with his cold coin gaze.

    "My what a nuisance" said a voice.

Yuno turned to see a man standing behind him. The person was obviously a noble based on the finery of his cloths despite the ragged scar on his angular features and by the silver blue robe he wore the black-haired teen could guess he  was mostly a magic knight.

The man went on to give him a neutral stare "I am Rob Vitesse of the Silver Eagles" he stated not bothering to give Yuno a proper greeting "I have been sent by my captain to collect the new recruit he has acquired"

At this the light haired man brow cresses, as though he wondered why his captain would do such a thing "The staff has informed me you and the boy I'm escorting came from the village, so can I presume you know where to find him"?

Before Yuno could open his mouth though Asta stepped out of the bathroom "Boy, that is so much better" he sighed sounding relieved as he patted his stomach "Everything came out okay, bye-bye violet snake"!

Asta then noticed Yuno by the entrance "Oh hey! Still here Yuno"? he asked, before smiling again "What need to take a dump or-"

"A-hem"! Rob coughed

Asta turned around startled "Oh, hey" he said uncertainly "Can I help you with something"?

     The noble man frowned "Are you the peasant that Captain Nozel had selected today"?

"Captain Nozel...."? mumbled Asta confused, before it hit him "Ah! Your with the Silver Eagles"!

Rob Vitesse scoffed "The captain in his great perception recognized you have no way of traveling without magic, so I have been sent to escort you to our headquarters"

"O-oh, okay" Asta said hesitantly "Thanks' for that! It really means a lot-"

The noble simply turned and began to make his way briskly towards the open court-yard "We leave at once" he stated

Asta was slightly taken back but gave a grin and trailed behind his new superior.

"I guess I'm off then" Asta said to his rival

"Yeah" Yuno responded

Giving is adoptive brother a quick glance "Don't go getting a big head just because your in the Golden Dawn, I'm still going to train harder than ever before so you better not think of slacking off"

"Like I'll give you chance to catch up Asta" Yuno said with his own smile.

Going in opposite directions the pair descendent to an unclear path towards their dream.

"Now then" they thought "Let's go"!

* * *

"Woah! So high"! Asta shouted

No sooner had left to join the Senior magic knight, Rob had used his magic to conjure a sheet of flowing wind which he called: **Magical Flying Air Carpet.**

Instructing Asta to get on, the teen was surprised how solid the mass of air was and even more so when they began to take off in the air.

"Surely you've been flying before"? the noble stated

     "Asta sweat dropped a little as he gave a nervous laugh "Yeah, only when I was really little but when I got older though Father couldn't carry me on his broom any more"

The memories were kind of fuzzy but he remembered the amazing feeling of being weightless as father hefted him up on his broom. As the wind brushed passed his ear's he had laughed saying " _Faster! Faster! Father"!_

_"Now I can't do that Asta, you could fall"!_

That memory made him smile.

Rob snorted "I can imagine, someone will have to provide transportation if you were expected to have you join mission's"

Asta did his best to ignore the sour tone in his superior's voice but instead focused on the flowing scenery around him. 

Man flying was just so amazing!

To be so above everything else was just so liberating! Just like he could remember!

It was times like this Asta felt an ack for some kind of magic of his own so he could experience such freedom.

But power was power, and he felt grateful for what ability his grimoire did provide.

Just then Asta spotted a grey mass that grew and grew as the pair drew closer.

"What is that"? said Asta

"That," Rob stated "is the illustrious estate of the Silver Eagles, our main residence and overall headquarters"

    The teen eyes widen further as he got a better look of the estate. Surrounded in a circular wall was a huge white and gray castle that almost sparkled in moonlight. Large court yards were also visible along a whole field filled with flat grass.

 _"So this is a real Magic Knights Castel" !_ Asta thought with his star's in his eyes " _So cool"!_

Once inside the new recruit took time to admire the pale blue walls ornamented with golden candle holder's and remarkable painting's, along with the pure green carpeting within the hallway.

"This castle was built by the esteem Royal House of Silva, the founder's of the Silver Eagles and who Captain Nozel is descendent from" explained Rob "Housing many great works of art and centuries old antiques which- **should not be touched under any  circumstances"!!**

  Asta flinched, he had just reached out to touch one of the candle holder's. He couldn't believe that they could actually be gold,  one little touch was all he wanted.

So why did he feel like he had been caught sticking his hand in the tatoe pot during dinner.

Rob gave a heavy sigh "Why am I even explaining this to a peasant, it's clear you won't fully appreciate any of these luxuries"

    Asta tensed at the peasant comment, had it been anyone else he probably would have said something back like "Sorry this is the first time, I've been in a literal castle before" or "well if stuff like this was so important why you'd leave it out in the first place"

But he didn't really want to get on the bad side of his senior squad member, especially on the first day!

The pair finally stopped at a mahogany door.

"This is were you will be staying during your time in our squad"

Opening the door revealed a lavished bedroom with light blue walls, a queen sized bed, a writing desk, and a crystal chandler to top it all off.

Asta's eyes nearly popped out of his head at all the finery in the room.

"This is my room"? he gasped "No way"!

Rob glared at him making the teen flinch.

"Unfortunately, yes" said the nobleman "But personally I don't think you deserve any of it, the commoner that you are" he huffed "Why Captain Nozel chose you out of this year's selection, I have no idea why. But let me be clear, till you provide any essential use you are no more than a stain to this squad"

    Asta's face twitched but he managed to stay calm as he answered "That's not going to be a problem sir, I'll work harder then anyone ever has before" his eyes glowed with a fiery determination "I won't drag this squad down, I'll become the strongest there is so that one day I can become the Wizard King"!

The senior magic knight was taken back for awhile before scowling.

"The Wizard King"? Rob said, his voice filled with contempt "As if a commoner especially one with as little magic as you could ever reach such a level, one that is much higher than our Captain" he turned his back, looking over his shoulder with harden eye's "Never say that out loud again, least you shame Captain Nozel and the rest of the Eagles, am I clear"?

Asta's fist clenched together, before he growled out a "Alright, Mr. Rob" 

"You will address me as, Sir" snipped the magic knight.

"Alright,  **sir** " he bit out

"Good" said Rob "Now I expect you to wake early tomorrow for further introduction, so don't be late"

And with that the nobleman left.

When the door clicked Asta threw a glaring look of dagger's at the place Rob had been.

    "A commoner, a stain, a shame" he grumbled "Just wait, I'll make you eat those words Mr. Rob"

Calming down Asta instead took the time to admire his own room "Man this place is so big"!

Living in a small church all his life with Father, Sister Lily, and his five other sibling's every available space had to be shared. He Yuno and the rest of the kids had to cram into a bed together, all lined up like sardines. Turning in every direction excitedly his eyes began to sparkle in glee.

"Hello floor"! he said patting the carpet

"Hello fancy desk"! he yelled hoping onto the chair near by it.

"And hello giant bed"!! he cheered, launching himself towards the navy blue cover's and snuggling the sheets. Admiring how clean and soft they felt against his skin, after such a long journey it was nice to finally settle down onto a bed. Deciding to get some sleep Asta turned out the lights and took out his clothes and got ready for bed, letting the cloud soft mattress lull him to sleep.

And as the full moon peered through his silky white curtains, he dreamed.

* * *

_He and Yuno both laid on there sides back to back, resting after setting camp from another day of traveling to the Capital._

_"Yuno" Asta called_

_"Yes, Asta" there was a bit of a strain in his voice, meaning he had just began to drift to sleep._

_"I-I gotta ask you something" said Asta,_

_His friend turned his head to face him "What is it"? he said_

_"My power do you think....do you think it's scary"?_

_The black haired teens eye's narrowed a bit "Why would you think that"?_

_Asta smiled dryly "I saw the look on your face when you were hit by it and what you said later..."_

_When Asta had defeated Revchi he turned to face Yuno who came to approach him, but the other had stopped short of ten steps from him._

_"Yuno" he had said "What's wrong"?_

_"Asta y...your eye's" Yuno said, his eye's widening as he clutched one of his arms_

_The other teen blinked owlishly at him "What about them"? he reached out to touch his face, but no sooner that he did the markings on his face disappeared._

_Yuno later told them on their walk back to the church the dreaded feeling that coursed through him when Asta stared at him, when his gazed locked on Yuno's form it felt like he had been blinded of all his senses at that moment. There was always a trace of magic in the air with an even a bigger amount of mana around himself mostly, but at that second it felt like the mana had fluttered away like startled birds leaving Yuno feeling empty._

_"It was almost like I was cut off from the rest of the world," Yuno admitted "My magic was completely gone" he took a few moment's before he had turned to Asta ._

_"_ _Is this how you feel"?_

_The ashen-blond shook his head softly, completely bewildered "No"_

_Asta hadn't told anyone else about the additional part of his ability, happy enough to show off the grimoire and giant sword he had gotten to the awed smaller kids and the relived  nun and priest. He didn't want to scare them with the weird eye thing he did and with a lot of training Asta learned a way to not go full power to activate  his ability , mainly by not keeping his eye's open._

_He didn't wan them to look at him with such shock and...fear._

_No, not from his only family._

_After Asta had stopped speaking the pair of them stayed silent for awhile._

_"Asta," Yuno finally said "Do you think my magic's scary"?_

_"What, no"!?  he responded_

_"Why not"? Yuno said with a hollow tone "I could use my wind magic to send you high up in the air and let you fall so hard you could break all your bones"_

_Anyone else would be nervous at this statement, but Asta just chuckled "You wouldn't do that though, you'd never do that"_

_"And you wouldn't use your magic like that," put in Yuno "You wouldn't use that ability to hurt or take advantage of the people you care about" he stopped before turning on his back and looking at the glittering sky above "Your magic Asta.....your magic is very different than anyone else and you could definitely use it against someone, but it's yours. You wouldn't use it to hurt your family, your the kind of person who use all the strength you have to protect everything important to you"_

_Asta stared at the other with widen eye's "Yuno..."_

_"Besides," said Yuno turning on his side again, his back to the shorter teen "That part of the spell only works if you keep your eye's open without blinking, so as strong as it is that draw back keeps it limited and pretty unimpressive"_

_"Why you got to put me down for"! ragged Asta "Damn! You Lady-Killing Jerk"!_

_But the other kept quiet, but in that silence he could tell his friend was smiling._

* * *

At the crack of dawn Asta was up and ready for the day, today was the day he would meet the rest of his squad mates and was shown the other parts of the castle. Too excited to wait he headed out the door and into the hallway, looking for Mr. Rob.

But to his surprise the hallway was surprisingly quiet.

    _"Where could Mr. Rob be"?_ he thought _"He did say to wake bright and early, right"?_

Just then he heard a noise, rushing down some stair's and going left down a hallway Asta came upon a huge open wooden door and peering inside found an equally large kitchen. With cobble-stone walls and fiery stones the place was bustling with people in white aprons working.

**"Get those eggs ready"!**

**"The muffins should be done, hurry before they burn"!**

**"We need more help over here"!**

"Woah" said Asta "Who are these guy's"? Could these people be the rest of the Silver Eagles? But wasn't this squad mostly made up of nobles or something? Nobles didn't usually cook did they? 

"Hey, you"! a voice said.

Turning behind him, Asta saw an older man glowering down at him.

"What are you doing here"? he said lowly, the guy was wearing a white apron to but now that Asta had a better look had a eagle symbol at the corner of the left hem.

The teen stood up straight, addressing the other man "Oh, I'm Asta of Hage" he said "I'm the new member they brought in"!

The man looked him up and down "A new member, eh" he said before sighing "Damn I told those idiots to always run the new guy's before me first" then heading towards the door he ushered Asta inside "Well hurry up, we could use some extra hands I guess and next time son don't come from this way. The higher up's could have you dismissed if they catch you using the same hall-way as them without clearance"

"Uh...." Asta wasn't sure where to go with that , but if this guy was asking for help he would do what he can to support his new squad!

 "Here put this on," the man said tossing an apron similar than the one he wore "Have you ever cooked before"?

"W-well I've helped make dishes back home" Asta stuttered

The man only sighed before having him stand at a wooden table with some other people his age who were peeling potatoes.

"Look just help with prep alright, follow what they do and help out where you can"

      Asta gave a hard nod saying "You can count on me"!

Peeling the potatoes a circle of conversation began to spread around the table.

"So where are you from newbie" asked one guy named Tim who sat besides Asta.

"Oh, I'm from Hage Village" he responded

"What! That's all the way out in nowhere"!

Asta rubbed the back  of his head awkwardly "Yeah...."

"Hey new-guy, Tim"! a older girl yelled "We need some help setting up"!

"Well be right there Paula"! shouted Tim

"Got it"! Asta screamed, walking over to a group of people he was handed a glass pitcher of orange juice. Following the other's down a smaller hallway they came upon a large dinning room with at least 7 polished wooden tables with chairs, plates of finely cut fruits, baskets of bread, and tray's of egg's, bacon, plus many other assorted breakfast food there could be.

"Wow"! exclaimed Asta with obvious stars in his eyes "This all looks so good" he sniffed in deep "I wonder what it taste like"!

"Ha! Don't even think about it newbie"! said a guy next to him "The nobles sooner give us a lick of their boot's than even a scrape from their table'

"Not even then" a guy snorted

"Hey," an older looking woman snapped "Do you kids want to lose your jobs"?

    Asta looked perplexed at this "We can't eat any of this"?

"Are you mental? Were servant's of course we can't"

"Servants...."?

**"What are you doing"!**

Turning behind him, Asta saw Rob Vitesse marching hurriedly towards him.

"Oh, hey Mr. Rob"! he said "I tried looking for you this morning but couldn't-"

"I told you to call me sir, now silence"! the nobleman hissed making the other servant's around him flinch, then pointing to the pitcher in Asta's hand "Put that down and come with me at once"!

Numbly putting down the pitcher Asta was then dragged out of the dining hall by his arm. Once the door firmly shut Rob Vitesse whirled back to the young teen.

"Now answer me," he said lowly "What did you think you were doing"?

Asta gulped "Well like I said I went looking for you but couldn't find anyone" he explained "I met some people in the kitchen and well.....and well they asked me to help them out"

   Rob went on to give a dissatisfied stare "And because another commoner asked you to," he said "You found it appropriate to join them in there work" the last word was practically spat out.

"Uh, yeah" Asta replied hesitantly, he didn't really see what was wrong with the whole thing. 

He was just setting a table!

 "I can assume it's only natural for someone from your status to be drawn to that kind of work," Rob said "But your place now isn't to-" the noble-man would have said more, but at that moment a group of several people began to move towards the door next to them. With a regal and dignified stances Asta instantly comprehended that these were nobles, all who bore the same silver-blue robes as Rob, with white furred mantels around the collar. Despite the neutral looks on their faces Asta couldn't help but notice the creases on their brow's or their narrowed eye's as they passed him by. 

  Once the group entered the door besides the two Rob straightened  his posture and stared more intensely at the teen "Remove that immediately" the nobleman said, pointing sharply at the apron Asta was wearing "Then you may enter the hall for hood"

As he turned to the door he gave one last word to the young recruit "Try not to make a further nuisance of yourself"

     Standing there out at the hall-way Asta stared at the entrance in silence, he took a minute to get his bearing's.

Why was he being chewed out for working with those guy's? Sure it was kinda dumb of him to thinks the guy's in the kitchen might have been Magic Knights, but it wasn't wrong in helping them out with breakfast right?

Deciding to finally go into the dinning-hall Asta took off the apron and went through the door. Immediately he felt all eye's on him as he walked in the room, catching sight of the group of people he had been working with heading back towards the kitchen Asta immediately walked up to them.

"Hey, guy's" he greeted, taken back as they actually flinched from him as he held out the apron "um, I'm sorry for taking this. Mind taking it back to the kitchen"

The group stood frozen for a minute before Tim hesitantly reached out and took the apron from his hands

"T-thank you" he stuttered, he then gave a small bow "For-forgive us for our disrespect Sir Magic Knight"

"Yes, forgive us"! the group said in union before briskly making their exit.

Stunned Asta couldn't believe what just happened, no one, not one person had ever bowed to him in his entire life. And as cool as that was it just felt a little awkward coming from people who he had just been casually getting to know. 

Shaking it off Asta happily went towards the tables with food on it and began to serve himself, he was supper bumped when he first heard he wouldn't be getting anything but now that he can the teen was going all out!

   Satisfied by the mountain of food that he collected Asta headed towards the tables only to be meet by more glares from the other member's pf the Silver Eagles. 

 _"Man,"_ he thought _"Talk about hostel"!_

All the tables had been filled by a majority of people already leaving one table alone and placed just away from the other's.

"I guess they want me to sit there" as much as it sucked sitting away from the rest of his new teammates 

Sitting down Asta immediately set to work on eating all the food from his plate, loving the absolutely wonderful taste of it all!

"Dang it," he admitted "this stuff might even taste better than Sister Lily's"!

But his thoughts where soon interrupted by the not so hushed whispering began behind him.

"What is that servant boy doing in our hall" a female voice said angrily

"Apparently, that's our new squad member" a man said snidely

   "You've got to be kidding me"! another voice exclaimed "A commoner"?!

"I thought he was one of the servant's, I saw him with a kitchen uniform"

"Uh, dos he really have to eat with the rest of us"? 

"I know look at all that food," someone else added "It's like seeing an animal eating out of it's trough"

"Your not to far from that," a person giggled

Asta swallowed down another round of food before he gave a small sigh "So much for first impression's"

But he wouldn't let it bother him now, he was used to this sort of treatment. Always judged for being a poor magicless orphan he had faced much worst and harsher insults and act's towards him. 

This wouldn't last though, he was sure once he proved himself then he would be excepted by the rest of the squad.

He ate some more egg's, bracing himself for the rest of his first day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and that this chapter came so late, I hope you can enjoy this chapter ether way:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the morning's fiasco you think fate would cut Asta some slack on his first day with the Silver Eagles, but not so much.  
> Asta has to show his strength and face off with one of his superiors, can he take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late wait, I hope you can enjoy this chapter though:)  
> Oh, I'm not very good at writing fight scenes so hopefully this wont effect the state of the story.

"This is the seventh floor of the estate which houses a full wing library on the left side-"

Asta did his best to keep himself from groaning, after the whole fiasco this morning Rob was quick to hurry Asta away once he saw the teen had finished his breakfast.

  It was too bad too, Asta had really wanted to eat more of that delicious food but now he was stuck going through floor after floor through out the castle having to hear a full length history of each room. He didn't mind the walking, he could go through a hundred of the bases stair's in probably 10 seconds flat, it's just the slowly pace of it all made him want to cry with sheer boredom.

"Um, Sir" Asta asked hesitantly, he stayed quite for the time but finally thought to cut in on his superior.

 The Senior Magic Knight glared at him from over his shoulder.

"I-I was just wondering if there was like a training area inside the base"?he  said "I work out a lot so it be cool if I could do it some place here"

Asta didn't know if it was possible or not but he could have sworn the noble's eye's turned even icier.

" **Work-Out** " he repeated  "  The Silver Eagles do not need to work on getting stronger, we are an elite squad made up of both royalty and nobility hand picked by Captain Nozel himself...at least we were"

Asta then gave off his own harden stare.

  Rob Vitesse the turned back around continuing down the hallway "There is a sanctioned area near one of the court yards were one or two member's can occasionally spare or train to hone in their abilities, but whether you'll be given permission to use such a space is still to be determined"

The teen's mouth widen in surprise, he seriously needed permission to train will in this squad! How did they all expect him to get any stronger if he didn't practice his skill's!

Asta wanted to rage about the unfairness of it all, and naturally he would but he didn't want to give anymore of a reason for his superior to hate him. He was going to have to have to work with these people at a constant most likely, so if he could get on better terms with them all then it would help at getting along with them as a team.

  "Vitesse"! a voice proclaimed 

Turning around with the noble Asta could see an older man making long strides towards them. Slightly muscled, the man before him had a small mustache over his mouth, thick eyebrows, and short dark hair that was styled outwards in points.

"Ah, Curtis Warren" said Rob "To what pleasure do I have of seeing you today"

  "I've been trying to track you down, but I couldn't seem to find you anywhere" he shot Asta a quick glance before saying "So you were unfortunate enough to be assigned to the peasant"

Rob sighed, running a hand to his hair "Quit so, but for now I'm trying to do my best to keep him out of sight till I can properly dismiss him back to his quarter's"

The young teens mouth parted in shock _"Oh, come on"_ he thought " _Was Mr. Rob really taking me on this damn tour just to keep me out of everyone's way"?!!_

   Curtis chuckled dryly at that "I could understand that, heard about the fiasco this morning"

"Don't remind me" Rob said annoyed "It's giving me migraines just thinking about it"

"Well it's a peasant thats put on our squad" Curtis shrugged "Can you expect them to act at the same mannerism as us nobles"?

"Suppose not"

  " _Okay"_ thought Asta " _Guess their both going to pretend I'm not here"_

"Though in regards to the commoner," Curtis finally said "I have some order's directly from Captain Nozel about him"

  The teen perked up at this "What did he say"?! he asked

He shrunk back though as both nobles snapped there heads Asta, glaring icily at him "N-never-mind"

Curtis turned back to Rob "He wanted to revaluate the commoner's fighting capability" he continued " So that's why the captain assigned me the task of test the boy and his supposed anti-magic" he said the last part with a mocking almost invisible quotation.

  "I understand" nodded Rob, before turning to Asta "Follow Sir Warren to the training courtyard, Captain Nozel has order for him to assess your fighting prowess"

Asta brows scrunched together _"Yeah, I know"!_ he thought _"Been here the whole time guys"!_

 Instead he nodded saying "Yes, sir"

As soon as he said that Curtis Warren began to briskly make his way out the hallway, he moved so fast and so suddenly that Asta had to literally start jogging to keep up with the senior magic-knight.

"So uh, Mister Curtis-"

"It's, Sir Warren"! the noble growled

  "Ah, Sir Warren" the teen corrected "So what exactly are we doing"?

 The noble scoffed "Honestly, didn't you hear" he said "I am to evaluate your fighting strength"!

Asta perked up at that "So were going to fight"? he said, a bit of excitement going into his voice

  Curtis rolled his eyes "Yes, I unfortunately have to put in actual effort when facing you today"

Finally making it outside Asta found himself heading towards a large stone-courtyard just on the outskirts of the castles walls, the place looked like some sort ruined stone temple at first with bare dirt in some area's while nicely trimmed green grass surrounded the place.

"Wow"! gasped Asta "This is huge"!

The training-area also housed a couple of high pavilions with seats for people to sit and watch and it seemed a small crowed had formed to see Asta's "evaluation" as well.

 The pair continued on till they were standing in a bare center of dirt in the middle of the court-yard.

The young teen kicked his feet anxiously "Um, do we start now"? he asked

"Just wait till I give the count" said Curtis curtly "Three, should be simple enough for you to follow"

"Oh, okay" he said, Asta rolled his shoulder's loosening up for the fight ahead.

He was going to show them everything he can do!

 Just then a voice from the pavilion called out "Hey peasant boy, make this entertaining won't you" it said "It be a bother for us all if you were beaten to quickly when we took the time to come out here"!

Looking up and scanning the crowed Asta could see an especially mocking looking magic knight, with cold blue eyes and a mop of silvery hair on his head he smiled arrogantly. Turning away, Asta turned his head back to the senior magic knight doing his best to ignore the taunting the silver-haired guy said to him.

 "Show them what your made of" he thought to himself "Once that's done, they can see I'm serious! That I'm one of them"!

 Curtis brought out his grimoire "We will begging at the count of 3" he stated "Simple enough for you peasant"?

"Yes, sir"! said the teen

 The older man narrowed his eyes "Alright"!

Asta opened his own grimoire.

"One"

Opening the book he pulled out his massive sword, which earned a interested murmur from the crowd.

"Two"

He steadied his sword and crouched down, ready to launch an attack.

"Three"

Without any hesitation Curtis Warren sent several of spike-pointed stone pillars at Asta who narrowly managed to leap away at them.

   **"Ancient-Stone Striking Colum's"!** called Curtis

Asta leaped left and right doing his best to dodge the columns, a few catching the side of his shirt sending the sound of ripping fabric through the air. Knowing he couldn't keep running from the attack he ran forward swinging his sword, easily cutting through the stone. Curtis Warren was cut off guard, he wondered how on earth did some novice magic-knight manage to ward away his Striking Colum's, a commoner no less!!

Maybe what the captain had stated about the boys magic nullifying ability was true, as vague as he was he should have known that the captain didn't select some push over.

Smirking he sent even more columns on at Asta's way angry still that the teen still managed to slice away at the barrage of stone as if they were mere sheets of butter. But there the noble man saw it, the way the young peasant was heaving away at that moment. Curtis smiled proudly, he was slowing down.

As much as that peasant was able to cast away the attack with a simple swing of his sword, that didn't mean he wasn't running out of energy. The boy had to swing that great bulky weapon while Curtis still had a steady flow of mana he could easily let lose. Just a few more attacks and the peasant will fall soon enough!

Though panting Asta was far from tired as lifting his swords he readied for another strike, only to stop when he saw the senior Magic Knight wave his hand casually.

   "I think we can call this off now" said Curtis Warren with a disinterested look on his face "This was to be a simple evaluation of your skills thus far, continuing any further would be a waste of time" he casted Asta an arrogant look "Now simply forfeit and I will consider this battle over"

Asta face shadowed as he considered the older mans words "An evaluation"? he said "Then how would you think I've done so far, sir"?

The noble narrowed his eyes "Poorly, just as I would expect for a commoner such as yourself"

  For a while Asta said nothing, then looking up he directed a fiery gaze at the senior Magic Knight "Well I'm sorry sir, but I cant except that"!!

The teen raised his sword and ran forward, much to Curtis surprise as he screamed **"I'M NOT DONE YET"!!!!**

   Surprise and angered the noble sent another barrage of stone pillars which Asta batted away without missing a beat, Curtis couldn't understand it! Earlier the commoner had stood like a shaky new born deer but now he was going steadfast as any raging beast!

"Why-Wont- You-Stay-Down"! rasped Curtis frustrated, he was a Magic Knight! Why was a mere commoner making him so vexed.

   Dodging and swatting at the spiked pillars Asta knew he needed a way to get to Curtis, sure he could use his ability but he was still to far way to deal any damage without blinking! 

 _"I need to get closer"!_ Asta though _"But how"?_ jumping away from another column he had an idea. He smiled as he bent his knees low and readied himself to move again.

**This is it!**

As the noble sent another wave of columns once more Asta leaped into the air, landing on one of the column's and began to run at Curtis Warren. The senior Magic Knights eyes widen in shock as the dark blond teen raised his sword high to strike him.

"Ahhhhhh"! Asta cried

  Only to jump away last second as a spiked dome of stone surrounded Curtis Warren, nearly stabbing his leg.

**Stone Magic: Rock Fortress**

  "I admit you nearly got me there," Curtis Warren smirked from behind his spell "As useful as your Anti-Magic might be it isn't that powerful without the battle experience to back it up"!

Once again Asta was standing, only a few feet from his opponent and  breathing in a heavy breath each time.

  "Your right, sir" he muttered "Despite everything you've still been holding back, going easy on me"

In and out, he calmed his breathing before pressing his eyes gently closed.

" But for me this is serious" he said "Because I'm going to show you that I can be strong enough to be in this squad, to be the best there is"!

The noble scoffed "You think a magicless one trick pony like you could ever hope to be excepted by us prestige's eagles" he said "You must be joking, ha"!

With still closed eyes Asta frowned "I may be magicless, but I definitely have more than one trick" 

    He pointed his sword forward as he opened his eyes to reveal ruby-red iris's and black markings framing against his face "Now lets get serious"

Just then the stone pillars that had missed Asta earlier and had been impaled to the ground began to crumble, anything that met the gaze of the magicless teen soon began to vanish away. The whole audience in the pavilions who had looked on with cruel amusement or stoic expressions now looked on with startled curiosity as they felt the very mana in the arena began to shift, scattering away like leaves against a strong breeze.

All but one pair of cold violet eyes that stared on from a darkened balcony.

All Curtis Warren could do was look on a look of pure horror on his face as the stone shielding him collapsed away "What...what is this"? he mumbled "The mana, even my magic it's-it's leaving me"!!! he felt for his grimoire hoping to will at least a sliver of magic forward, but to no avail.

 Hair becoming disheveled he growled at the boy before him, the teen with blood red eyes and a sickening dark aura "You"! he hissed "Your the cause of this aren't you!"! an empty unnatural feeling feeling began to erupt within the noble "What in the hell are you"!

There was a slight twitch in Asta's lip before he ran forward to deliver the finishing blow.

   " _This is it"_ he though swing his sword " _I can beat him"!!!_

Only at that moment that from one of the pillars an especially large piece of a column had crumbled from the stone and managed to land on the ground with a loud Thud.

Startled Asta's eyes blinked, causing his eyes to turn back into their natural green.

Like moths to a flame the mana returned and Curtis Warren wasted no time to throw out a bulk of stone at the teen's side, sending him flying to the other end of the arena crating a crater against it's walls.

 "Damn it"! Asta cursed, lifting himself from the crater. he could taste copper in his mouth and it took everything in him not to dry-heave right then and there. When he finally readied himself the teen was meeting the gaze of an enraged senior Magic Knight who had his grimoire out and ready.

  Asta smiled, no way was this over yet! 

As the both of them were preparing to launch another attack, they were suddenly interrupted.

"ENOUGH"! a voice across the arena called 

   The slightly ragged teen looked up to see Rob Vitesse "Sir Rob"? he whispered 

"This evaluation is over" he called out "There will be no further continuation"

  "WHAT"!? Asta yelled " Come on don't stop us now! We were just getting started-"!

"Silence fool"! growled lowly Curtis Warren as he bowed, his gaze went behind his comrades shoulder's "We're in the presence of the captain, his royal highness Nozel Silva"!

Asta's eyes widen as he saw the familiar cold face of the Silver Eagles Captain, his captain!

Following Curtis Warren's lead he gave his own awkward brow as the whole arena went silent.

Then the royal spoke "Escort the commoner to me" he stated before turning back into the shadows with a graceful strode.

* * *

  "Honestly" commented Rob Vitesse for the hundredth time "Your so filthy, why couldn't the captain requested you made yourself decent after your evaluation. I can't imagine why he would want to see you in such a hurry"

Asta did his best not to openly grumble at his superior, after his rough "evaluation" with Sir Warren he was then escorted by Vitesse down the different hallways of the castle to one of the highest floor's to the Captains Office.

 "Just remember commoner" the Magic Knight said as they neared a lavished mahogany door with gold engrained into the wood "Do not speak until your spoken too, keep the door shut at all times, and do not do anything to disrespect the authority of Captain Nozel" he added next with narrowed eyes "Or prepare yourself to be thrown back to what ever backwards hovel you came from"

The teen narrowed his eyes "Alright" he grunted

  Rob Vitesse frowned at his tone but he chose to instead turned towards the door  and knocked.

"You may enter" the cool voice of Nozel Silva said.

When the older Magic Knight nodded for Asta to open the door, Asta did and audible gulp before turning the knob. As he entered the door shut firmly behind him, no doubt being Vitesse's doing, and he went on to do a short bow forward towards his captains desk.

 "You may rise" Captain Nozel said

Standing up quickly straight Asta was meet with the lavished study of his leader, filled with the same theme of silver and blue that was around the palace this room and even more amazing works of art on the wall, a baroque crested book shelf with tomes that looked to fine to ever open, and a grand glass chandelier. Across from him sat Captain Nozel on an equally rich looking desk, he was not alone as he saw the same person from the arena earlier  sitting on a spare cushioned chair with an elegantly dressed lady with a squad robe older woman standing besides the captain, who wore a similar cruel smile as the guy on the chair with equally matching silver hair.

  "Is this the commoner you had chosen brother"? the woman said to Captain Nozel

Brother?!

"Seriously he doesn't look like much" the guy commented. 

"They all got the same hair and look a lot alike" Asta thought "Could it be that there really the Captains siblings"?

  "Ah, he smells disgusting" the woman mocked gagged "Did the commoner not have the decency to bath properly before appearing before a royal"?!

Feeling self conscious Asta pressed his arms firmly to his sides, hoping to subdue any stench that maybe coming out of his pits.

  "Well, what would expect from a some bumbling country insect" snorted the silvered-hired male, which prompted a chirping laugh from the woman. Pressing his lips together, Asta was sure his ears were as red as beats right now.

"Solid, Nebra" said Captain Nozel, it was nether a shout or a growl but with those sharp words the siblings immediately quieted down in a sheepish silence.

Flipping through a row of paper's on his desk Nozel went on with an almost disinterested drone "I can see that you were able to stand from quite a bit of Warrens techniques"

  A full second went by before Asta sputtered out "Y-yes, sir"!

"Your ability is definitely a unique one, from what I've examined so far" the royal continued still looking down at the paper's before him "I want you to explain in detail the capabilities of your magic thus far"

Asta blinked at him waiting for the noble to raise his head so he could speak, it was another second before cold violet eyes stared up at him "Well"?

"Oh, uh yes"! Asta said, as he went on to tell the Captain and his sibling's about his ability. How both his sword and stare can negate magic, but also how the later was quickly nullified when he blinked and could only be restarted when he held his eyes open once more.

  "That's it"? the other royal, Solid, mocked "Nozel did you seriously drag the reputation of the Silver Eagles for such an ability! If it has such a handicap, why even bother to bring this commoner within our ranks-"

" **Are you questioning me** " Nozel said stonily, leaving the other quickly speechless.

  Then turning to Asta he said "How long can you be able to hold your eyes open"

"Twenty seconds" Asta said with a nod "But I'm practicing to do it for a longer time"

  Nozel looked back towards the paper work "Be sure that you do, a unique ability isn't enough to call yourself a member of this squad" he said "Train to make further use of that ability, to make it a better use for the Silver Eagles"

With a wave of his hand he said "Dismissed"

Asta nodded curtly, before making his way out the door.

When he was finally out he breathed out a loud "That was so scary"!!!

Man talking to his captain in person was even more nerve racking than when he first met him!

  "But" he said out loud "He says that I need to be strong enough to support this squad, so I got to do my best to support this squad"!

And he will, he'll make sure to become stronger than Curtis Warren, and maybe someday be at the same par with the captain himself! So then he could become Wizard king!

His excitement was cut short as his grumbling stomach lead him to wonder around till he found the mess hall. A majority of the squad was already there eating delicious food such as steak and buttered lobster. Mouth watering Asta piled his plate high and made his way at his reserved lone table.

Noticing the stares and hushed voices, Asta could guess he must have made an impression with the other magic knights.

 He smiled to himself "I guess they don't think I'm ask weak as I seam" he thought "Maybe now they can see I'm one of them"

Just then a familiar face entered his view.

"Ah, Sir Warren" said Asta brightly "Good match today-"

  "I don't understand why Captain Nozel thought bringing you into this squad was a good idea" he pat "But mark my words you will be the ruin of us, you red-eyed demon"!!

With that he stomped off.

* * *

Later Asta would walk to his room to find a magic knights robe laid out on the bed, it should have been his happiest moment but he felt more alone than ever now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Asta, your in for a bit of a let down with your team mates.  
> So was it good? Should I continue?


End file.
